No longer Chained Down
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Godlike Ichigo fic, Summary inside!


**Summary: Before Ichigo encounters Kenpachi he stops to think wondering why he felt his power being held back so much and his true nature before going deep into his soul and destroyed the restrictions, seals and binds placed on him as a child before unleashing his true self known as Ichigo Kurosaki Uchiha Senju... Ichigo's shadowed eyes slowly open up showing a swirling 3 sided scythe with hooks connecting with 9 star eclipses in the center with a black sclera speaking in a cold, emotionless tone. "I will show you peasants to not mess with me." Truly the fury of a Uchiha and Senju knowns no equal or rival. Godlike/True Death God/Shinobi Ichigo, BAMF Ichigo, Cold/Dark/Calm/Emotionless/Charmingly/Insanely Intelligent and Smart Ichigo, Kido/Zanjutsu/Hakuda/Kenjutsu/Laijutsu/Battoujutsu/Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Genjutsu/Fuuinjutsu/Bukijutsu God Ichigo, Vasto Lorde/Hollow/Vizard/Fullbring/Quincy/Shinigami/Arrancar/Shinobi Ichigo, Genderbend, Mass Harem, Multiple Zanpakuto Ichigo, EMS/Rinnegan Ichigo, Reiatsu and Chakra materialization Ichigo, Hoho God Ichigo, Pseudo Jinchuuriki Ichigo, bashing of corrupt Shinigami, Kurotsuchi, Arrancar, Yammy, Aizen and Uryuu, multiple anime elements**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach it is owned by Misashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo please support the official release**

* * *

_'Why do i feel as if i have restrictions on myself?' _Ichigo Kurosaki thought instead of having his mother's orange hair he had long spiky hair like a lions mane reaching his waist colored black with a blue tint covering one of his eyes, he wore a standard shinigami shihakusho, black socks and martial arts shoes, fingerless gloves with a metal plate colored gold, with black bandages around his ankles and arms while on his back was a cleaver-like blade known as Zangetsu.

On his hip was a black colored katana with the kanji for Amaterasu on the tsuba, His third blade was a silver katana with a white tassel hanging from the hilt known as Sode No Shiraiyuki who came to him when he was on the verge of hollowfying in the shattered shaft along with several other neglected zanpakuto that belonged to the original gotei 13 court guard squads and lieutenants.

On his right hips sheathed in a black lacquer sheath was a long O-katana with a golden tassel tied around the sheath and had black and white diamond hilt pattern (Yamato), this was his 3rd zanpakuto born from the darkness in his heart and not from his hollow Shira who wasn't bloodthirsty like other hollows who were animalistic at most in mind and body.

Reason why he is walking alone through the district of the Juichibantai known as the most effective combat squad commanded by a battle loving woman named Zaraka Kenpachi who had many suitors but, wasn't approached due to her strength and power which was sad since her zanpakuto Chi Toushin (Blood War God) wasn't able to manifest as her zanpakuto due to her depression of not having someone to love her and not fear her power.

Ichigo's eyes flickered with annoyance as he remembered getting split up by a patrolling squad from Ganju and Hantaria who had gained a crush on him which was cute to him, though he wanted to rescue Rukia another girl who held him within her heart due to her sister Byaka Kuchiki and friend Renjia Abarai bringing her back to be executed and the result was him having his powers destroyed that he gained from her reiatsu, thus resorting to being thrown into the shattered shaft to return his shinigami powers by Kisuki Urahara but, it was worth the risk of hollowfying and met the various zanpakuto that inhabited his soul.

Zangetsu questioned him on how he would wield them, he interpreted her words wondering if he would use them as tools or treat them like they were meant to be and he answered he would treat them as a married couple would be that got blushes out of all of them which made him chuckle especially at Suzumushi's shyness and thus was trained by all of them in shinigami combat, but he also found out he was a Pseudo Jinchuuriki and when he learned of the history of the jinchuuriki he was infuriated beyond comprehension, weapons, tools, breeding stock! His rage was so much he unlocked his heritage but found it was suppressed and his memory of it was removed by a man wearing glasses and brown hair smiling at him manipulatively.

He swore he would kill anyone who got in his way if forced. He clutched his head feeling mental pain and narrowed his eyes that were royal purple with a slit and went inside his mindscape.

(Mindscape)

Ichigo looked around at the different realms, he saw Zangetsu meditating in her mountain realm, Senbonzakura was in a forest of sakura trees, Chi Toushin was in a battlefield of bodies, weapons and carnage, Suzumushi was at a lake with Kyoka Suigetsu, Sode No shirayuki and Nejibana while Ryuujin Jakka was in her fiery realm of flames and volcanoes.

He then walked into what appeared to be a sewer of some kind but, instantly he stopped in front of a large gate that was open and narrowed his eyes seeing a pair of ringed eyes with multiple tomoes staring at him with hunger and knew it was something big but he was barely afraid or worried he had faced worse in his training with his himes.

"So you are the reason my chakra and heritage remains suppressed." He stated without any emotion except coldness as he stared down the beastly eyes.

**"Why yes i am and it's going to stay that way boy because it is dictated by the spirit king that the Rinnegan and Sharingan is to be restricted from manifesting in anyone!" **The demonic booming voice sneered.

Ichigo unfolds his arms. "And what gives the Spirit King the right to dictate how my life go's he is not my father and not my fucking creator so if you do not take these shackles off of me i am going to show you what happens when you piss me off beast!" Ichigo's reiatsu burst free looking pitch black with a red tint to it that eclipsed the room in darkness and he saw the eyes were shaking with fear and rage.

**"YOU DARE THREATEN YOUR CREATOR AND MASTER HUMAN I WILL SHOW YOU PUNISHMENT AND WIPE YOUR MIND OF THE KNOWLEDGE OF CHAKRA AT ALL AFTER I AM THROUGH WITH YOU-" **It was cut off from it's arrogant rant due to Ichigo appearing in front of it's snout seeing it was actually a wolf with ten giant tails and gripped it's nose.

"You are a disgrace to what the Bijuu are who were created by Kami-sama to act as the balancers in the shinobi world, i will take your power as mine so i can protect my loved ones and embrace my shinobi heritage!" The Juubi tried to break free and roared.

**"NOOO!" **It burst into black streaks of chakra before the soul was obliterated and the chakra was absorbed into Ichigo who made a ram seal. "Kai!" Instantly he was bathed in youki, chakra, and reiatsu and Ki.

His height went to 5'12, his body was more muscled, toned and streamlined, his hair was now crimson red looking even more spikier with a fringe in the front and he was enveloped in a black chakra cloak that had several seals and symbols (Naruto's Bijuu Chakra mode V2) and opened his eyes showing one of them was a purple metallic color with several rings around a pupil, his other one had a black scalera, red irises with three enlarged tomoes connected by a line and three concentric lines connected from the center before it reverted to three tomoes in both eyes. "So this is the sharingan?" He smirked at the fearsome bloodline and felt knowledge of everything of the shinobi world in his mind.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He looked behind him to see thousands of clones looking at him for orders and he nodded. "You all know what to do, i want everything mastered included the kenjutsu, laido, battoujutsu and zanjutsu stances mastered along with Kido, Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, Ninjutsu along with my ocular powers mastered by the time the rescue is over now go!" Ichigo ordered and the clones vanished in blurs and he exited his mindscape with a smirk.

(Outside world)

Ichigo opened his eyes noting his Sharingan was still active and he had his changes after the seals were taken off and brought his reiatsu and chakra and youki under control, before eyeing the repentance tower in sight and resumed his walk.

He came upon an open section of the area and paused sensing two, no three people watching him one he recognized as Yoruichi while the other two were Taicho-level and the other was Lieutenant and sensed their emotions were curious while Yoruichi's bafflement.

A large pressure slammed down on him but, he just smirked in amusement not feeling any weight on him at all. **"Ichi-kun this is Zara-chan's reiatsu!" **Chi Toushin warned him getting a nod.

'I'll try not to injure her too badly and see if after this mess i can help her unlock you so she can use you as well.' He got a happy hum in return before focusing on the figure that landed before him and he had to admit she was beautiful.

She stood at least an inch above him wearing the standard shinigami shihakusho with a captains haori over it with the sleeves being hosrt and had an eyepatch over her eye which hold large amounts of reiatsu. _'Must be a suppressor for her massive reiatsu level.' _He concluded and admitted that her face looked even more beautiful and the scar down her eye did not damage the image at all.

"My i must have done something good to meet such a goddess before me." He said kindly with a smile.

Zaraka blushed pink at that while Yachiru her Lieutenant appeared on Ichigo's shoulder and was shocked he noticed her. "And who are you Saku-ojou-hime?" Yachiru blushed at her suffix.

"Y-yachiru Kujisashi Lieutenant of Juichibantai division nice to meet you.." She waved back shyly and appeared back on Zaraka's shoulder.

"So you're the ryoka that broke through the gates impressive not many would get far due to Jidanbo but, he's incompetent and let his skills slack." She said smirking, he smirked as well noticing the similarities between her and Kukaku Shiba both have those explosive tempers.

"Would it be possible for you to step aside, Rukia-hime has been wrongly imprisoned her powers should have returned after Byaka-sama used her Senka on me." He tried to persuade Zaraka who only grinned madly.

"That's if you can beat me, Ichi-kun." She pulled out her sword that had a serrated edge to the blade while Yachiru jumped up to the Roof to watch the fight and tilted her head noticing Ichigo's sad look.

"Zara-hime the reason why i do not want to fight is so you will live, i could never bring myself to kill a woman even if she was evil it's just not in me to kill a woman due to the shame i would feel from my kaa-san in the afterlife so please just stand aside." He pleaded with her and surprisingly Zaraka did sheathing her sword as well.

"I understand Ichi-kun i might come find you for a spar after this whole fiasco is over with." He gave her a charming smile which got another blush from her before vanishing into the wind just as a messenger appeared.

"Lieutenant Kujisashi i have a message from the Soutaicho-" He looked around confusingly.

"Where's the ryoka he was supposed to be brought in for study for Kurotsuchi-taicho?" Yachiru narrowed her eyes into cat-like slits hearing that and Zaraka had the same look before leaving to go back to their squad barracks while Yoruichi had a narrowed eye and followed Ichigo noticing he knows her special hiding place.

(Yoruichi's Training Ground)

Ichigo stared back at Yoruichi with no emotion at all not even a blink while the cat looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What was that Ichigo?" Yoruichi demanded getting a scoff.

"I don't see how my personal life is any business of yours or anyone else." He shot back coldly causing Yoruichi to hiss dangerously and he just glares.

"Back off Yoruichi you may be a former captain but, you have let your skills rust and degrade that even your student Soifon could kill you if she wanted to using Suzumebachi!" He glared harder getting a flinch but, narrowed its eyes back.

"How do you know Soifon's zanpakuto?" He just smirked smugly before doing three finger handstand push-ups.

"That's for me to know and you to find out since i am having a hard time trusting you or Kisuki for that matter since you have been hiding something from the group well the Uryuu can piss for all i care." He said Uryuu's name coldly surprising her since she thought he would be friends with the Quincy.

'And also just because i am a Royal-blooded Quincy doesn't mean i will be chummy with that pompous asshole who took chances to insult me several time back during school when we were young and even on this mission!" He turned his Sharingan eye glowing warning the cat to not cross him, the cat just frowned.

"You aren't the same Ichigo from before?" He stated as she turned into a naked woman smirking trying to embarrass him only to be stumped when he just whistled and gave a cat call making her blush.

"FF-cups huh nice." She blushed pink at his accurate comment on her size and put on a orange sweater, black pants and shoes.

"If you're wondering why i'm not flustered as you expected Yoruichi-chan is because Kyoka-hime taught me the birds and bees along with human anatomy and also told me about the Hougyoku." He gave her a stern look never even seen in Unohana and felt like a little child and it aroused her.

"It was Kisuki-baka's idea!" No way in hell was she going down ship for Kisuki's fault experimenting with things on gods territory.

"Wait Kyoka-hime you have Aizen's zanpakuto!" She said in shock and amazement.

"Yes i have other zanpakuto no need to shout it to the whole world!" He said annoyance in his voice this made Yoruichi rise her hands up in surrender.

"No need to bite my head off jeez!" She sweatdropped at him being too serious and he glared at her.

"I can heard your thoughts as well and no i am not being too serious this is the true me not being suppressed by that bastard spirit King!" He snarled causing the temperature to rise causing her to sweat.

"Ichigo-kun calm down!" The temperature instantly turned to normal and his cool, emotionless expression back on surprising her at such emotional control.

Ichigo looks through his memories noting his control over his main godlike affinity's Doton, Katon, Futon, Suiton and Raiton are above Kage-level, he has 50 jutsu of each rank for all of them, his Genjutsu are top notch enough to fool even Kyoka who blushed red at that getting snickers from Shira and Suzumushi, Taijutsu and Hakuda are above a Soutaicho level entering Royal Guard lower tier level.

Kenjutsu has styles varying of Dark Slayer, Kendo, Bushido, Uzu No Arashi, Shinobuto, Reijingufenikkusufu~yūrī, Ryu No Kiba, Hiten Mitsurugi, and Furasshu No Ha and Ten sword dance.

Zangetsu expressed her awe at the power, speed and complexity of the styles chosen and encouraged him to find a way to mix them into one and mentally made clones to work on that.

Taijutsu consisted of the Uchiha Intercepting Fist, Goken, Hyuga Gentle Fist, Ryū taiji pāmusu, Mūn-ken dansu, Six Path Fist, Kitsune Ken, Ookami-Yuri and Kickboxing all kata's were mastered due to constant sparring with clones and zanpakuto's .

He checked his list of kido and nodded in accomplishment at having kido's up to 100's mastered and wondered if he could ask that nice lady Unohana to teach him, Minazuki pouted at that.

He suddenly remembered something. "Yoruichi-chan where's-" He was cut off by a very familiar spiritual pressure and by Yoruichi's widened eyes she could tell who it was.

"There's no doubt about it this is Byaka's reiatsu.." Yoruichi muttered.

Ichigo sprinted out the door ignoring Yoruichi's warnings and jumped on a cloud of sand before shooting through the sky at speeds a shunpo user would be jealous of toward the tower.

"Ichi-kun wait!" The Shihouin heir shunpoed after him hoping to stop him from going to his death, not taking in account that his strength isn't the same as it was and even the Spirit king fears it.

(Repentance Tower)

"No way! I am not going to rescue this murder of a shinigami who killed my brother Kaien!" Ganju shouted at a red in the face Hanataria who looked ready to smack him while Rukia just watched in amusement from the floor.

"Are you so freaking idiotic you are letting your fucking grudge control you now!" The normally shy shinigmai roared with anger flaring her spiritual pressure which was breaching on a Seasoned Fuku-taicho's level making Ganju sweat and surprise Rukia.

"I have a right to hold a grudge you midget woman!" He spat back getting in her face and didn't notice the dark look cross her face.

"If Ichi-kun heard you say that.." She said through gritted teeth losing her patience with this arrogant Shiba man.

"And just what is a weak little girl you gonna do about it!" He poked her in the chest touching her Low D-cup breast's and got a hard smack tot he ground for his actions and cried out in pain as she stomped on his back comically with an angry expression.

"Wow i like this girl...wait did she say Ichi-kun!" Rukia shot up in indignation and jealousy along with possessiveness only to pale when large amounts of pressure slammed down on them though she noted Hanataria standing strong without fear or shying back and had to hand it to the girl she sure was strong-willed.

"So you foolish ryoka managed to make it here undetected, impressive now i will reward you with death.." Byaka Kuchiki said coldly looking like a more beautiful older and hot Rukia.

Ganju watched her walk past him. "Hey where are you goi-Gah!" A gash across his arm made him cry out in pain. She just looked at him boredly.

"Begone commoner i believe you are dismissed now leave!" Byaka threatened coldly resuming her walk towards Rukia who looked at her Onee-sama with sorrow that made her eyes soften.

"A Shiba man doesn't back down to a Kuchiki woman especially not the sister of the one who murdered my brother!" Ganju unsheathed a small broken sword, Byaka glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So you are Kaien-kun's little brother he would be very disappointed in you for not realizing she freed him from being a soul eating monster." Byaka said in disappointment crossing her arms in her haori sleeves.

Ganju saw red and sprinted at her slashing wildly. "Shiba-san that is enough." A cool, powerful voice said with authority causing shudders to go down the spines of Hanataria, Rukia, Byaka and Ukitakia who just arrived on the scene about thinking Byaka released her shikai during a ryoka invasion.

"We meet again Byaka-chan." Ichigo Kurosaki Uzumaki Senju Uchiha's voice turned amused and flirtatious flaming the cheeks of Byaka Kuchiki wondering where that voice was.

"Where are you show yourself!" She shouted looking around carefully and stiffened feeling a soft, firm hand on her shoulder and slowly looked and her eyes widened along with her blush reaching her face as well and saw the other girls were having the same thing.

Ichigo's features was enough to make even Rukia drool. "Ara, what's wrong Byaka-chan fox got you're tongue?" He tilted his head with a smirk causing their blushing to get worser, not noticing a clone of him shunpoed away with a startled Rukia while a blood clone took place with a fake Hougyoku in place.

"Dandelion head what are you doing flirting with the enemy!" Ganju found his mouth shut with a rope of sand much to the amusement of Byaka and Ukitakia and a giggling Hanataria.

"Are you aware Aizen-taicho was murdered just a few moments ago, Ichigo-kun?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that.

"Did any of you sense anything weird about the body?" Remembering Kyoka's Illusions.

"Yes his body rippled as if it was water..." Ukitakia trailed off with widening eyes and a sweat trailing down her head in realization.

"Illusions..." She whispered in horror and fear much Byaka's confusion.

"Yes Aizen-teme faked his death!" Byaka and Hanataria's eyes widened in shock.

"So that report on Rukia's patrol was fake..." Byaka trembled feeling tears drop from her eyes realizing she wrongfully imprisoned her own sister and bowed her head.

"Ichigo-san i sincerely apologize for making such a foolhardy mistake." The Kuchiki matriarch apologized softly but her eyes hardened.

"But still you are a ryoka and we must hold up the law forgive us." she said apology and regret in her voice.

"How will you be able to fight me when your partners refuse to do so..." He whispered sadly much to their widening eyes.

"W-what are you saying?" Ukitakia asked dread in her stomach and to their shock he had their exact zanpakuto in his hands in their sheaths.

"After i regained my powers i found that amongst my two zanpakutos Yamato and Zangetsu, Sode no shiraiyuki Rukia's zanapkuto along with yours and several others including Senbonzakura, Minazuki, Sogyonokotowari, Hyourinmaru, Ryuujin Jakka, Chi No Toushin, Suzumebachi, Kyoka Suigetsu, Tenken, Suzumushi and even Shinso gathered in my lonely soul seeking a new master due to their partners neglecting them." His tone turned cold and accusing getting winces from the two female Taicho's in front of him.

"Senbonzakura, Sogyo and Kotowari have convinced me to give you a 2nd chance if you prove that your are worthy of wielding them again prove to them that the law isn't put over family, prove me Captains of the Gotei 13!" He yelled as he vanished into the wind with Ganju and Hanataria leaving his blood clone behind and two shocked Taicho's.

"Let's go i have to think about this, Kiyone escort Rukia-chan and Hanataria to my barracks." The 13th squad captain ordered getting nods, his male subordinate glares at Hanataria who snorts not even looking at him.

Kiyone quirks an eyebrow at the sight. _'Looks like the girls grown some backbone.' _She grinned in amusement while wondering who that red haired adonis was and wondered if he was single.

(With Ichigo)

"Ichi-kun why!" Rukia cried out in confusion at her crush going this far for her and stiffened when she met his fierce Sharingan eyes and felt herself lost in them.

"Did you really not have that much faith in me hime am i not worth your attention?" He asked sadness in his voice her eyes widened at that and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't mean it like that Ichi-kun, i almost thought you died back there!" She wailed tears of sadness and regret and could feel Sode's sadness as well.

"Rukia-chan look at me i'm still alive aren't i those wounds wouldn't have killed me even if they were fatal even death can't keep me from saving those i love." His voice full of conviction and love it made Yoruichi tear up and burn with jealousy wishing she had someone like that.

"Also you do know thanks to my shinobi heritage i have to have a harem right?" He quirked an eyebrow, Rukia blushed and so did Yoruichi who was filled with hope.

"Are you sure you can handle that many women!" She said with disbelief and her eyes bulged when she saw a thousand clones appear in the doorway with smirks similar to Ichigo's.

"I have bijuu level chakra reserves which uses both physical and spirit energies meaning it would take a miracle to even get me to sweat and that's counting the stamina i have in spades...do you want to test it out eh Ruki-hime?" He said in a seductive tone causing her to feel like a rabbit in front of a horny Wolf.

"N-not today Ichi-kun i don't know..." She stammered feeling her resistance crumble slowly as he walked toward her with that seductive smirk that could make even Unohana-taicho weak in the knees and felt her panties growing wet.

"Ichigo-kun shouldn't you be training?" A flustered Yoruichi called from the doorway getting a raised eyebrow in return.

"You Taicho's never thought of training in your mindscape at all?" He asked in mirth and amusement getting a blank stare in return.

"What's so special about training in your mindscape!" Yoruichi cried out indignantly and got a clock in reply and he spun it slowly around and she narrowed her eyes trying to figure out the message until a gasp broke out from Rukia.

"O-our mindscapes have a slow time dilation that would allow us to train for however much time we wanted!" She breathed out in awe at the training method, Yoruichi had widened eyes at the implications.

"Yes that is correct i used that method of training ever since i got out of the shattered shaft and have been training at decade speeds in my mindscape meaning i am above the Spirit King and every other Taicho and shinigami in the Royal Guard and i have mastered all of my partners to Bankai and the release resolved for Royal Guard's only Shinkai ( True Release) meaning my experience exceeds yours by oceans and galaxy's Yoru-chan." He grinned exposing his wolfish fangs and Yoruichi cowered feeling like she was in front of an Alpha Male.

"Also Ruki-chan me and you are going to have a _talk! _about neglecting Sode-hime." His tone changed into blizzard cold and Rukia shivered knowing she was in for a tongue lashing.

"Hai, Ichigo-kun i accept my punishment for neglecting Sode-chan." She said submissively getting blank stares.

"Are you a Sub Ruki-chan?" Ichigo's blunt tone caused her cheeks to glow pink and muttered.

"Yes..." Her cute, submissive tone made certain urges in teenagers wake up but, he smashed it down.

"Let's just find a way to get you back to the human world while i take care of this." He said holding up a glowing purple orb that was immediately absorbed into his body much to Yoruichi's shock.

"Oh wow you are going to piss off Aizen now Ichi-kun."

"Am i supposed to be scared of his crappy ass Illusions when he doesn't even have a fucking bankai which i told you i mastered?" He retorted much to her annoyance.

"ATTENTION ALL SOUL REAPERS RUKIA KUCHIKI'S EXECUTION IS SCHEDULED TOMORROW AT NOON! I REPEAT TOMORROW AT NOON!" A voice explained over the vicinity much to Rukia's horror.

"That is definitely Aizen-teme's doing and Kyoka-hime told me he's killed the Central 46 just then good riddance." He scoffed at the arrogant sheep getting what was coming to them.

"You asshole we should just give the bastards their prisoner!" Ganju snarled hatefully at Rukia who flinched.

"I would watch what you say just because Kukaku is your big sister doesn't mean jackshit to me if you say one word to Rukia-hime like that i will send you to your brother myself!" he bared his teeth into a snarl.

"Like you could beat me!" Ganju snorted arrogantly, Narrowing his eyes he vanished in a buzz of static appearing behind Ganju with Shinso against his throat.

"Say it again!" Ganju glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Go on say that shit again and see what fucking happens!" Ichigo said coldly a reaper-like hollow mask appearing on the side of his head golden eyes glaring with malice.

"Ichi-kun calm down?" he glanced at her and then back at Ganju before snorting dismissing the mask before walking off to the onsen to relax.

"Fuck you and your problems you childish bastard!" His harsh voice cut into Ganju who shirked away.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned his Sharingan on and glared at Yoruichi who flinched.

"I don't give a fuck what you have to say Yoruichi save it!" He snarled and slammed the door shut cracking the walls beside him ashis reiatsu was leaking out like a pissed off animal.

"Ichi-kun did your heritage change you for the better or worse..." She whispered sadly.

* * *

Next fic to start on is Naruko Mist Goddess


End file.
